


Friday Is Date Night

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira asks Malia out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Is Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after season four. No spoilers. Written for challenge 37 during phase 14 at writerverse on LJ.

Kira stood by her locker, nervously playing with her necklace. She looked at Malia, who was getting her books out of the locker next to her. “So” she said “tomorrow is Friday.”

“Thank God!” said Malia. “I am so ready for the week to be over.”

“Me too” said Kira, nodding her head. She paused before continuing. “I don’t know if you’re doing anything already but if not…I was thinking maybe you might like to go out.”

Malia stopped searching for her math book at looked at Kira. “You mean like on a date?”

Kira blushed.

Malia smiled. “I would love to” she said, her voice full of cheer.

Kira smiled back at Malia. “Great! Deer is currently out of season, but we could grab a pizza and go see a movie” she said.

“That would be great” said Malia.


End file.
